


Give and Take

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Power Play, Rhys as Jack's PA, Well they kind of use each other so yep, hooo Rhys loves it, i guess haha, mutual Jack fanboying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vasquez gets Rhys' job, Rhys gets a job as Jack's personal assistant. Rhys and Vasquez work their Handsome Jack obsession out on each other.</p>
<p>Basically just unapologetic porn LOLOL Anon had a mighty thirst for Rhysquez so here we are ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Bad bad anons made me write this (I know who you are sweetie BAHAHAH). And there's so little of this pairing on the archive thought I'd go ahead and stick it here since it's the one time I'm writing this pairing haha

He hated himself. He really did. Every time it happened; every time he _wanted_ it to happen.

He was bringing papers to sign from Handsome Jack’s office- actual carbon papers because Jack liked to be difficult- down several floors to Vasquez.

Vasquez, who held the current job that should be his, but who would no doubt trade him in a heartbeat to become Handsome Jack’s personal assistant. 

Rhys did his current job with much pride, and he was good at it even if Jack sometimes forgot his name or made him do tasks bordering on the ridiculous. Rhys was good at his job- Jack had even told him once- but other than his official duties, his presence went unnoticed by his idol and Hyperion’s dictator.

Rhys wanted, just like everyone did. He was closest to the sun but it refused to shine on him. He tried to deal with it as best he could; be a diligent and loyal little worker. But his efforts went unnoticed, and he just tried to bear with it. When he couldn’t, he had _this_.

Vasquez, bending him over a desk, taking him roughly the way he preferred, but with cautious consideration. Vasquez who thought Rhys was the next best thing to Handsome Jack- the cybernetic man being one of the few people who spent the most time around Helios’ ruler without being murdered.

Being Handsome Jack’s right hand man, Rhys was untouchable. People were in awe and scared of his position. It made things frustrating for the man in more ways than one. 

Vasquez had jumped at the chance to be friendly to Rhys after the younger man had secured the position as Jack’s PA. Vasquez had stolen Rhys’ promotion out from under him, ultimately playing a hand in securing Rhys his current superior position. Rhys supposed he should have been grateful, though he still carried around a certain amount of bitterness. 

The first time that Jack had made him hand-deliver a large stack of unimportant papers to Vasquez, Rhys had been filled with a weird energy. He was excited to lord his new position and power over Vasquez, even if he was annoyed at Jack for having him print the damn things and check them all himself. There were a few people Jack liked doing this to, but Vasquez hadn’t been someone Rhys had expected to be seeing so soon.

Vasquez’ congratulations and admittance that the better man had won had shocked Rhys, and it took him a month before anything physical was hinted at or offered. His coy offer to get on his knees before Rhys during ones of these deliveries was shocking. Surprising even himself, Rhys had allowed the blowjob and eagerness with which the other man tried to please him. That he’d essentially fucked Vasquez’ face and the other man just rolled with it had added to the entire surprise of the whole experience.

Rhys hadn’t reciprocated; hadn’t offered nor had Vasquez asked. And Rhys began to understand the change of power dynamics with this promotion, even if he wasn’t too proud of himself.

The second time it had happened, he’d told himself it was because he was too-high wound from Jack’s antics and he was completely desperate for relief. The third he’d blamed on Vasquez annoying him with incessant talk, and he wouldn’t be able to talk with Rhys’ dick in his mouth. The time he’d suggested that he didn’t want to look at the other man and he’d do better at his back, well, Rhys wasn’t sure what to blame that on. But Vasquez had known what he was doing and apparently was quite good at it.

It didn’t change the fact that he completely disliked the other man, nor did his disgust and hatred of himself wane whenever he left the Vasquez’ office. Satisfied, yes. Entirely proud of himself? Well….

He was using Vasquez as much as the other man was using him. Rhys had an itch that needed to be scratched, and Vasquez had a hard-on for Jack that rivaled Rhys’ own obsession. Getting close to Rhys was like getting close to Jack in his mind, and he was convenient to Rhys.

He didn’t amuse himself into thinking Vasquez had any real interest in him- would rather not entertain that train of thought at all- which was good because he had zero interest in the other man. There were no invitations extended for anything other than this odd arrangement, and Rhys usually hightailed it out of there with satisfaction and some shame before the chance was even given. But honestly Vasquez just seemed thrilled to get the secondhand Handsome Jack exposure, and he didn’t push Rhys. 

And so what if Rhys used that to his advantage? The first time Vasquez had offered to blow him, Rhys had laughed in his face. A month after the fact when he’d been extra on edge working so close to Jack, one little errand had resulted in an incredibly satisfying blowjob that left him disgusted with himself for accepting, and he’d zipped up his pants and left immediately.

But he kept coming back for more. 

Jack had been rough today, yelling at everyone and everything, killed a few people, threatened Rhys even a bit. It hadn’t taken much to make Rhys want to run that stack of papers down to Vasquez. He hated how Jack in a rage even wound him up, and he hated that he was looking forward to leaving the office. He needed a little tension lifter.

And so he was bent over Vasquez’ desk as the other man pounded into him, urging him to go harder and push him down against the desk while he swore in pleasure.

He never fucked Vasquez. Frankly he wasn’t interested in it. Blowjobs were fine, and he might return those with a hasty handjob if he was feeling overly generous sometimes though Vasquez never complained. But he preferred not to have to look at the other man or face the fact of what they were doing.

If he closed his eyes, if Jack had been a particular terror that day, he could pretend.

Vasquez moaned. The spell was ruined.

Vasquez’ hand suddenly came down on his ass. This was new. Rhys was caught off guard, jolting, surprised, and Vasquez’ rhythm faltered in realization. 

“ _Again,_ “ Rhys ground out, pushing back towards the cock working inside him. The other man made a noise, retaking his rhythm as his hand came down on Rhys again. Then again. Rhys fisted his cock and quickly jerked himself off. This was new. New could be good. _Fuck_ could it be good.

Rhys was coming in spurts onto the floor, and Vasquez gave a moan as the other man’s body clenched around him. His hips gave another lurch before release found him, and he slumped against Rhys.

Rhys was resting his forehead against his arm on the desk, catching his breath as Vasquez laid over his back. He felt the other man mouthing at the back of his neck. He never kissed the other man, but this….he allowed it in a rare moment of desire. “Don’t leave any marks.”

He got a hum back as the other man’s lips worked across his neck. And Rhys closed his eyes and thought as he regained his breath and heart-rate went back to normal. Vasquez didn’t know what Handsome Jack might taste like, (to be fair, neither did Rhys) but sometimes his reverence of the other man’s personal space got Rhys thinking. Probably trying to work out the tastes and smells on Rhys’ neck.

Rhys hummed contentedly a moment before moving to stand. Vasquez backed off, falling out of the younger man as Rhys pulled up and zipped up his pants. He ran a hand through his hair and smoothed out wrinkles in his clothes while Vasquez did the same.

The paperwork he’d brought still hadn’t been signed.

“Sign this shit. And don’t forget the initials. I’ll be back for them later.” Rhys stretched, making a little noise in his throat.

“Yeah. Of course.” Vasquez gave the papers a derisive look. “Tax time is coming.”

“Yup.”

“More papers?”

“Most likely.”

“Okay.”

“Alright then.”

Rhys left the office, his mind focused not on the usual lingering shame, but instead pondering how heavy this department’s tax documents would end up being this year.

He’d probably have to make two trips.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say yo :3 
> 
> http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com


End file.
